


Angst Bingo

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mech-X4 (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Prompt Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Inspired and encouraged by Brentinator's Angst Bingo, I will be taking prompts for Mech-X4, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, a headcanon modified, not sucky Elite Force, and possibly the Arrowverse.





	Angst Bingo

  1. “I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

  2. "Just try to calm down. The painkillers will start working soon…"

  3. "Shit, are you bleeding?!"

  4. "You're safe now. I've got you."

  5. "we need to get the bullet out..."

  6. "i'm gonna need more bandaids..."

  7. "here, i need to clean you up. this might sting a bit..”

  8. "whoa, that's purple... it looks like your shoulder is dislocated."

  9. "okay... okay, hospital. hospital, now."

  10. "i think you have a concussion."

  11. "why is your arm wrapped up like that? and are those blood stains!?"

  12. "you must have hit the back of your head really hard."

  13. "look at me. just look at me and stay awake. can you do that?"

  14. "i'll stay right here, okay?"

  15. "i'm okay, you're okay, we're okay."

  16. “My chest hurts. "

  17. “Will google tell me how to remove a knife from a stab wound safely?”

  18. “Hey, hey, stop shaking so much- shit.”

  19. “Did you just throw up blood?"

  20. “You need a doctor."

  21. “I don’t care that you’re afraid of needles, you need stitches.”

  22. “Hey, you don’t need to bleed that much.”

  23. “I know it hurts, I’m sorry.”

  24. “Are they- are they my kids?”





End file.
